Loveless
by You. Me. Us. Dead
Summary: The King of Iron Fist Tournament Six has begun. This latest installment in the series of tournaments headed by the Mishima clan proves to be just as rigorous as the rest. Read on, story avengers. Read on.


▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▫▫▫

LOADING…PERMISSION GRANTED

Loveless: A Summary of The King of Iron Fist Tournament Six

Penned by "You. Me. Us. Dead."

Disclaimer: I own Tekken and everything associated with it. I found it behind a sleeping bum in New York. Once I learned he was actually just a drunk who wasn't poor, I dragged him to t3h s3w3r and t00k his T3kk3n. SEXY AS HELL.

Or…maybe not.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▫▫▫

Unum:

**Name:** Floyd Copeland  
**Height:** 6'2"  
**Weight:** 152 lbs.  
**Fighting Style:** Street fighting learned on the streets of Brooklyn, NY.  
**Nationality:** USA  
**Age:** 21  
**Occupation:** Bassist for popular "indie/grunge" band Ride to Nine.  
**Hobby:** Music, television  
**Likes:** Concerts, girls, family  
**Dislikes:** Paul Phoenix, Nü-metal  
**Strengths:** Raw talent, picks his battles wisely  
**Weaknesses:** Doesn't know when it's over  
**Appearance:** Light blue hair with black roots in an "emo" hairstyle under a squashed top hat. He is most often seen wearing a sage green shirt under a dress blazer, and ripped jeans with chains hanging off of the belt loops. In Ride to Nine, he was known for carrying a stylish whip, which he still carries everywhere, even in Iron Fist Six. He wears ripped up Converse "Chuck Taylors" with duct tape wrapped around them. He wears a pair of "aviator sunglasses", and a tattered, ripped in half tie.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▫▫▫

"An A chord," Unsuccessful. "An **A** chord," Sloppy. "A!" Finally. Little was to the point of breaking with this one. This student calls himself a bassist? Says he's played in any bands? Balderdash. Just because you're in a band and you play bass does not make you a bassist.

This was definitely the case with Floyd Copeland, the most useless member of New York City based band "the Applied". He couldn't play any instrument, but had found a little opening in the band for a bassist. Floyd had had a hard life. His family was neither the richest family nor the brightest--very far from it, to be very blunt. Floyd had to work from age fourteen, scraping together whatever he could to make ends meet, which they rarely did. Living on the streets gave Floyd a deeply engraved understanding of how to fight, who to fight, and when to fight. He didn't however, know when to stop fighting, which caused him many a run-in with the law. He still knew fighting well enough that it helped him protect his family while he was growing up, whilst still developing an edge he would go on to use in his music. This made him one never one to pass up opportunities. Floyd took the bassist job simply because he could. And now…

Now he was stuck with Sebastian Little, trying to actually learn bass. Sebastian and Floyd had a dysfunctional relationship—they loved each other as only brothers could, but Sebastian Little was an extremely disciplined teacher—this led to many comical moments of Sebastian slapping his student across the head. But Floyd had potential. Floyd knew music, and Floyd was Sebastian's "adopted" little brother.

And Floyd **was **willing to learn….

**SKIP TO FIVE 5 YEARS LATER**

The aforementioned Floyd Copeland was now an extraordinary bassist, playing for a band called "Ride to Nine". They were an experimental rock band, and Floyd manned the rhythm strings with aplomb. They had just released their first album, "Corrosion", and they were riding high. Their single, "Dreadnaught" was a huge hit.

During a Ride to Nine single promotion concert in Tokyo, Floyd heard audible screams coming from the audience. Soon afterwards he heard police sirens, and the police raided the concert arena. Detective Lei Wulong escorted a very drunk Paul Phoenix from the audience, and paramedics took a man with very long dreadlocks off on a stretcher. The "cast", as Floyd called them, of Ride to Nine jumped offstage to see what exactly was going on.

It wasn't pretty. Once Floyd got off of the stage, he could see who was on the stretcher. It was Sebastian Little, his old bass instructor. He was having a hemorrhage something awful, and Floyd later learned that he was in a grievous coma. Floyd vowed revenge on Paul Phoenix, even though Paul was a world renowned fighter, and Floyd, just a lowly street kid.

When Iron Fist Six was announced, Floyd was not sent an invitation. He had just seen a flyer, which said, in big bubbled up letters, when and where the competitors were to report to. He knew Phoenix would be there -he was one of the featured fighters on the flyer. So the bassist of Ride to Nine went, with one thing in mind...defeat Paul Phoenix.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▫▫▫

This was just me introducing the only OC in my story, Floyd Copeland. I thought it would be fair to have the readers know him as they did, say, Law or Nina. That's all this chapter is. I'll start the tacos next chapter.

Promise.


End file.
